102bsflfandomcom-20200214-history
ARCHIVED: Season One Matches
A total of six matches were held in Season One, with every team playing each other twice. Two games were held in the Docklands, while Kardinia Park, Olympic Park, the MCG and the SCG all hosted one game each. Brunswick Brumbies vs Balmain Buzz Summary Team Lists Notes * Gary Ablett kicked the first goal of the season * The Brumbies kicked the last five goals of the match, but fell 18 points short at the final siren * Tom Scully finished with 19 disposals; more than any other player * Brendan Fevola kicked five goals and was awarded the three votes for best on ground Balmain Buzz vs Western Storm Summary Team Lists Notes * Gary Ablett again kicked the first goal * Richard Douglas kicked four of the last six goals of the game * Nick Riewoldt and Luke Power finished with the equal most possessions * Small forward Richard Douglas kicked six goals, while Dangerfield and Dennis-Lane kicked three each * Matthew Scarlett was awarded two votes for his defensive efforts against Daniel Bradshaw Western Storm vs Brunswick Brumbies Summary Team Lists Notes * The Storm kicked the first four goals of the match * Dustin Martin kicked four goals, including the first goal of the match * The Brumbies kicked four goals to two in the third quarter, including two that came within 23 seconds of each other * Daniel Bradshaw and Brendan Fevola kicked six goals each, earning two votes and one vote respectively * Joel Selwood kicked two goals, finished with 16 disposals, and was awarded the three votes Western Storm vs Balmain Buzz Summary Team Lists Notes * Western Storm forward Richard Douglas kicked the first goal of both the first and second quarters * Daniel Jackson recorded 22 disposals, the most on ground * Jarrad Grant finished with six goals on debut, kicking a goal in every quarter and three of the last six goals of the game * The Storm had eight different goalkickers, breaking the previous record of seven * Jarrad Grant was awarded three votes for his goalkicking efforts, while Storm midfielders Daniel Jackson and Nathan Foley were given two votes and one vote respectively Balmain Buzz vs Brunswick Brumbies Summary Team Lists Notes * Balmain's Jarrad Grant kicked five goals, including the first of the match * The Buzz led by a record 46 points at Half Time * Ryan Schoenmakers became the first player to kick a goal after starting as sub * The Brumbies kicked the last three goals to reduce the margin to 33 points at Full Time * Brunswick finished with just four goalkickers - a record low Brunswick Brumbies vs Western Storm Summary Team Lists Notes * The Storm kicked the first goal of every quarter, despite kicking just ten in total * Brendan Fevola, who averaged 5.3 goals in his first three games, was held to just one goal by Storm defender Matthew Warnock * Daniel Bradshaw kicked three goals in the third quarter, and four in total * Rhys Palmer finished as the Storm's leading ball-getter, despite starting as sub Table of Results Ladder W = Wins, D = Draws, L = Losses, P = Premiership Points, F = Points For, ASF = Average Score (For), A = Points Against, ASA = Average Score Against, AM = Average Margin, % = Percentage, QW = Quarters Won Ladder Progression Number = Premiership points at the end of the round Italics = Team was 1st on the ladder at the end of the round Player Awards Player of the Season Leading Goalkicker Club Best and Fairests Balmain Buzz {Insert Player} Games: 0 Goals: 0 Brunswick Brumbies {Insert Player} Games: 0 Goals: 0 Western Storm Andrew Welsh Games: 4 Goals: 0 Category:Archived